


Lattes and Lace

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, this is only nsfw if you don't like undergarments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi just wants a good cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lattes and Lace

The walk from the subway station to Daichi's new job should take about seven minutes, but because Daichi isn't native to Tokyo and doesn't know every single area it takes fifteen the first morning. He manages to cut it down to ten the second morning and then on the third he decides that he wants to get coffee before he comes in because his office's coffee maker is shit. His boss, Ukai, had affectionately described the drink the machine made as “bittersweet sludge.” Daichi isn't that kind. 

He figures he should know his way to work well enough by now that he won't be late, so on the third day he resolves to stop in a cafe and buy a cup of actual coffee. 

He's wrong, because he realizes as soon as he leaves the station that he doesn't know where any of the coffee shops are. Even though at least one should be on his route he suspects they're hiding, because life hates him. He doesn't want to go off route because he still doesn't know the area that well, but he really doesn't want to be forced into drinking bittersweet sludge again or worse, to go without his daily dose of hot caffeine. 

Still, he doesn't go off his route. Two minutes after crossing a major intersection, he sees a small sign across the road that he might have missed because of the pastel coloring and the tiny entrance. It reads simply, “Aroma” and has a picture of a coffee cup. It's the most promising thing Daichi has seen all morning and he doesn't even bother looking for a crosswalk to get to it. He just crosses in the middle of the street. 

The sign on the door reads “open,” a godsend, and Daichi pushes the door and steps inside. 

The first thing he sees is the menu because he really wants his coffee. A latte sounds good, but a vanilla latte sounds even better. Confident that this is the right choice, his eyes flick from the menu down to the barista. 

His jaw drops. 

The barista is beautiful. Daichi thinks the barista is a man, but the barista could also be an ethereal being sent from the afterlife to collect Daichi's lifeless body after he was hit by a car jaywalking across the street. Maybe that's what happened, because it would explain what Daichi is seeing better than anything else his tired brain can come up with. 

Maybe he's hallucinating. 

The ethereal being has pale skin and brown eyes. A mole sits high on his left cheek. His hair is silver blond and looks soft. Daichi can imagine running his fingers through that hair, pressing a kiss to that collarbone. 

Collarbone, because the barista is not wearing anything except...the only way Daichi can describe it is lingerie. The barista should be wearing an apron but he's not. He's wearing lingerie. A lacy lavender slip sort of thing with thin straps and fabric that falls loosely, skimming the barista's frame. There isn't anything beneath the lace except skin. Attached to one of the straps is a small nametag reading “Suga.” The counter reaches the barista's hips, so that Daichi can't see whether or not the barista—Suga—is wearing any underwear. 

And why wouldn't the barista be wearing underwear? Why would that even be a question?

Daichi stares at this beautiful barista named Suga and thinks, “At 7:49am on September 1, 2016, Sawamura Daichi became a perverted business man.” 

“Can I help you?” Suga asks, tilting his head and curling his lips into what might be a smirk. He might be secretly making fun of Daichi. 

Daichi doesn't care. “Do you sell coffee?” he breathes. 

Suga laughs. Daichi feels his whole body go warm. That laugh is like air. “Of course we do. Did you not see the menu?” 

“I-I did,” Daichi said. “I just wanted to make sure.” 

Suga hums. “Well, I'm sure we sell coffee. What can I get you?” 

“A vanilla latte,” Daichi sighs. 

“Coming up!” Suga turns and heads over to the espresso machine. Now Daichi can see that the slip skims his thighs, and that he is wearing underwear, albiet just as lacy and just as lavender. The fabric of the slip swishes as Suga prepares the latte. 

The thing that amazes Daichi is that despite what he's wearing, Suga seems like a normal barista. He handles the espresso machine like one, steams and pours the milk like one, and when he hands Daichi the cup, lid off, Daichi notices a latte art design on the surface of his drink. It's a heart. 

Suga places a lid on top of the drink, covering the heart. But Daichi knows it's there. His own heart flutters as Suga rings him up and he can't contain himself. 

“I'm sorry,” he blurts out, “but why are you wearing that?” 

Suga's shoulders shake in silent laughter. “Ah, you've never been to one of these, have you?” 

“No?” Daichi frowns. “I just wanted coffee.” 

“This must be confusing,” Suga says with a gentle smile. “I'm so sorry. You know what? This is on the house.” 

“I couldn't let you do that,” Daichi says. 

“I insist,” Suga says. “Usually the people who come in here know, ah, what they're getting into. This is a lingerie cafe. Think of a maid cafe?” 

“I've never been to a maid cafe,” Daichi says. 

“A handsome man of business like you has never been to a maid cafe?” Suga raises an eyebrow. Daichi feels his face get far too hot. “Hard to believe.” 

“I don't...do that kind of thing,” Daichi insists. “I just wanted a coffee before work.” 

“People come here for the...aesthetic,” Suga tells him, “but I must say the coffee is pretty good. Everyone who works here is a fully trained barista. Our uniforms are just...unique, to give people an extra bit of pleasure.” 

“Oh.” Daichi hands over the money and picks up his drink. He takes a sip and it is good. A genuinely good vanilla latte that brings a small smile to his face because he feels good drinking it. “This is good.” 

“Of course it is,” Suga says. 

“Thank you, Suga,” Daichi says. 

“Of course...what's your name?”

“Daichi.” 

“Daichi,” Suga repeats, smiling. Daichi wants to die. His name sounds lovely coming from Suga. “Well, Daichi, even though this isn't your kind of thing, I hope to see you again. I always work the morning shift.” He winks. Daichi feels his soul leave his body. 

“R-right. Well, it's on the way to my office which is really convenient,” he babbles, “so you know, I'll probably end up here a lot. My office's coffee maker sucks and I like having good coffee every day so I probably will be around. For the coffee. Because I like coffee.” 

“Of course.” Suga's eyes seem to sparkle. He leans forward against the counter. 

“I--” Daichi checks his watch and curses. “Shit! I have to go. I'm sorry—I'll see you tomorrow.” It slips out before he can really think, and he turns and rushes out the door. 

Before he makes it outside, he hears Suga's voice call out, “I'll see you soon, Daichi-kun!” 

Luckily, Ukai doesn't notice that Daichi is late and no one asks about why he looks so flustered. He makes it to his desk undisturbed and starts his work. 

He finishes his coffee and finds it hard not to think about the barista who made it. 

* 

“I've been thinking about you.” 

Daichi nearly drops his wallet. “What?” 

Suga looks over his shoulder from where he's making Daichi's drink and smiles at him. His lace slip is a light blue today, with matching underwear. One of the straps has started to slide off Suga's shoulder and dangles precariously on his upper arm. The color looks really nice against Suga's skin. “You were really nice and I felt kind of bad that you were in a hurry and got sidetracked by...this. And then you said you'd be back. We don't actually get a lot of regulars.” 

“Oh.” Daichi blinks. “I mean, I don't know the area that well. I moved to Tokyo for university and then I stayed for work but I'm not really...it's so big, you know?” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Suga agrees. “I'm from Miyagi myself, originally.” 

“What? So am I! What brought you down here?” 

“There are no lingerie cafes in Miyagi.” Suga starts pouring the milk. 

Daichi chokes. “What?” 

“Kidding, kidding,” Suga returns with the drink. Another latte heart rests on the surface. Suga leaves it uncovered just long enough for Daichi to see before he puts the lid on. “I'm a writer, but I have to have a day job, you know?” 

“This is your day job?” Daichi asks. 

“I got it through a friend.” Suga grins. “I like lingerie and coffee. It gives me time to write. It's perfect.” 

“Oh.” Daichi hands over his money. 

“What about you?” 

“I work in sales for a sports company,” Daichi says. “Not as interesting.” 

“You like sports?” 

“I do,” Daichi says. “I used to play volleyball and, you don't want to hear about that.” 

“I'd love to.” Suga sounds sincere. 

Daichi feels himself turning red. “I—well, I have to get to work—”

“Maybe you can tell me some other time,” Suga says. Daichi nods and takes his drink. “Have a good day!” 

As Daichi heads out the door it hits him. Suga had said another time. Suga wanted to see him again. 

It isn't until Daichi sits at his desk that he notices a bit of writing poking out from under the heat sleeve around his cup. He removes the sleeve and stares for a good five minutes at the writing in front of him. 

It reads, “My name is Sugawara Koushi. I'd love to take you out on a date! Text me :D” followed by a phone number. 

Daichi doesn't get any work done that day. But he does send a text to the pretty barista in lace that he can't stop thinking about. “I'd love to.” 

Suga texts back right away: “I promise to wear clothes. Unless of course, you don't want me to. ;)” 

Daichi chokes when he reads it and can't help but think that maybe Suga will be the cause of his death some day with his lace and his winks and his lovely smiles. 

Somehow, Daichi doesn't think he'd mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have protectginozasquad (psycho-pass-mom on tumblr) to thank for this fic's existence, because she alerted me to the existence of lingerie coffee shops and has allowed me to write a fic about it. Thank you! <3 Go read her stuff and follow her because she's amazing!


End file.
